


Some Tea, or Something

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: After a day spent at the hospital getting an arm full of stitches, Kakuzu helps Hidan get home and into bed.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Some Tea, or Something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Hurt/Comfort (once again) for a server March Madness event  
> And from a drabble game post on tumblr for: Home from the hospital + ‘I can make you some tea or something? Read you a story. Lie down in bed.’ Not a request, just something I did on my own and have had sitting in my drafts for a while.

After an entire afternoon and evening spent at the hospital getting an arm full of stitches and a bag of blood, Hidan stumbled into his apartment and was sure he would have face planted had Kakuzu not been right behind to catch him.

Kakuzu tucked Hidan against his side with a tired, “I’ve got you.”

Hidan leaned into him and allowed himself to be helped to his bedroom without protest, a sure sign he wasn’t feeling all that well.

“Lie down, let me make you some tea or something,” Kakuzu told him, voice gruff as he steered Hidan towards his bed. 

The blankets and sheets were still an unmade mess from the morning, his pajama pants on the floor beside the bed from where he presumably stepped out of them; whether that was before he got into bed the night before or after he woke up that morning for work, Kakuzu didn’t know. It wasn't like it mattered.

Hidan stepped over them and sat heavily with an exhale of breath, his face pale and covered in a sheen of sweat. Dark, purple smudges were under both eyes, one significantly darker than the other and Kakuzu thought it was the beginnings of a black eye.

And then Hidan smirked, or Kakuzu thought it was meant to be one though it looked more like a grimace than anything else, “You must be _real_ worried to be offering to make _me_ some tea.”  
  
Kakuzu stood there, looking at him for a moment, jaw clenched before he spoke, “You almost died today. You were goofing off, made a careless mistake and you almost _died!_ When they called to tell me you were being taken to the emergency room in an ambulance— I felt _sick!_ Though I'm surprised it took this long for something like this to happen!" He would never forget the way everything had slowed down, the way his heart dropped as he had listened on the phone. "So _yes_ , Hidan, I was worried. I _am_ worried!” He regretted shouting at him, but he couldn’t help it. 

He knew Hidan, and knew he would likely tear his stitches open ignoring the doctors instructions to rest. And they could easily get infected, Hidan would need to clean them daily, and re-bandage his arm. Already there was blood was soaking through. 

“I’m sorry.” Hidan rarely apologized for anything. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. But I _wasn’t_ being careless.”

Kakuzu gave him a look that made Hidan squirm. He had already heard what had happened from Hidan’s supervisor who had been the one to call him, and knew damn good and well that Hidan had in fact been careless. If what the supervisor claimed he did was true, Hidan would be lucky if they didn’t fire him, he was a liability waiting to happen. 

Hidan broke eye contact and stared at the floor. “I just wanna lie down…”

Kakuzu stepped closer, “So change out of your work clothes before you get your bed dirty and lie down. I’ll be back with some tea. Maybe I’ll even read you a story.”

Hidan laughed at that, hands going to his belt to remove it and then bit back a sob, everything finally hitting him all at once.

Kakuzu’s chest constricted as he watched him, unsure what to do to help or offer comfort. Hidan’s hands shook too hard to be able to undress himself and he slowly sank onto his side in bed, giving up on getting undressed.

“Hidan…” 

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, and Hidan tried to smile but couldn’t, “I’m really fine, what are you— hey, what are you doing?” His hands, still trembling, landed on Kakuzu’s which were at his belt.

“I’m helping you. That’s all.” Kakuzu explained as he stilled his hands and looked up to meet Hidan’s eyes, he probably should have asked first. “Is that alright?”

After a moment, Hidan nodded, and his hands fell away, giving permission. Kakuzu unbuckled Hidan’s belt and got the fly on his jeans open. The sight that greeted him was bright blue boxers with little strips of bacon printed all over them. One in particular had a smiley face on it. Kakuzu couldn’t seem to look away from that one. It was all so ridiculous and unexpected but somehow very Hidan. 

“Lookin’ at my dick?” Hidan asked with a slightly teasing tone.  
  
“No!” Kakuzu’s face flushed and he looked away, anywhere else, as he realized that yes. Yes, he was indeed looking exactly there, and that the bacon strip that was placed _right there_ was the only one with a smiley face, “you have the most ridiculous underwear I’ve ever seen!”  
  
That made Hidan smile, though it was faint, “Bet the nurses like it!”

“The nurses had more important things to do than look at your underwear, like making sure you didn’t bleed to death all over the place.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right… and these aren’t even my most ridiculous pair. You haven't seen those ones. But… maybe you want to?” 

Silence. 

And then Kakuzu asked, “Will you be wearing them?”  
  
“Only way you’re going to fucking see them. I doubt you’d do my damn laundry for me.”  
  
“You got that right,” Kakuzu said and they both fell quiet, the implications of what had been said sinking in. As he looked away once more, Kakuzu’s eyes landed on Hidan’s dirty work clothes with blood stains on them, “Look at you, you’re such a mess…”

“Yeah, yeah, we both knew that already. Just help me out of my clothes, will you?” 

Kakuzu nodded and Hidan rolled onto his back, too tired to stand up, and arm throbbing in pain. 

“Lift your hips,” Kakuzu told him, and found he could scarcely breathe when Hidan looked eyes with him and did as he was told to allow Kakuzu to pull his jeans down and off. 

“Now your shirt,” Kakuzu said, his voice deep. 

Holding his injured arm to his chest, Hidan pushed himself up with his other arm and Kakuzu moved to help him pull it over his head, being careful of his injuries. He held his breath then, seeing a dark purple and blue bruise that bloomed over Hidan's ribs and chest. He hadn’t seen it before and Hidan hadn’t mentioned it. 

As his fingers ghosted over it, Hidan sucked in a breath, and goosebumps rippled across his skin. Their eyes met and Kakuzu thought he’d like to kiss Hidan then, he was sure Hidan wanted to when he leaned closer. All Kakuzu had to do was close the distance... his eyes flickered down to Hidan’s lips and he leaned in just as Hidan did. 

It was a short lived kiss, and not at all what Kakuzu imagined their first kiss being, as Hidan went to support himself and put his weight on his bad arm. Tears pricked his eyes and he pulled back, making a pained noise. 

Without a word, Kakuzu eased Hidan back down against his pillow and pulled the blankets up to his chin as he started to shiver and then Kakuzu promptly left to go boil some water for tea and find them both something to eat, hoping to give himself some time to let his heart rate come back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where does Hidan work? I don't know, probably something in heavy manual labor with a good amount of risk to personal safety that would give him a good thrill.


End file.
